Time Traveler: The First Death
by Fire Witch2
Summary: Remy Standford is an orphan and a descendent from several of the Harry Potter gang. Finding a spell that can transport her back in time she decided to leave the life she has and try and make a new one with her ancestors. RR
1. The Orphaned Witch

A/N: Please review, I don't mind flames as long as they're constructive flaming and not down right insults. If you don't like this one, please read my other story and if you could review for that. No one has reviewed that one so far so I haven't added any chapters, I don't want to update if no one is reading it. Oh well, on with the show! I hope you like it.

A/N Update: Since I only had one reader I decided to change just a few things in the story, I'm sorry to that one reader if you don't like the changes. It's easier to think of ideas without making her go all the way back to the early 1900s.

Remy Stanford is a normal 12 year old American, except that she's an orphan and a witch. She lived in a Brooklyn orphanage most of her life, her parents leaving her there when she was under a year old. A worker, which gave Remy her last name, found the baby on the steps with the only information which Remy knows about herself and her parents. She was never told about the letter and found it, while filing in one of the offices. Now that she was old enough to understand the whole letter she read it to herself again for what seemed like the millionth time.

__

To Whomever Finds This:

This is my daughter Remy Leona, she was born on November 13, 2065.

My boyfriend and I, aren't ready for this kind of commitment and we both don't think that one mistake should ruin our futures, also it freaked us when she was born on Friday 13th. Please take care of her but do not give her false hope, we do not want her back now, or ever. 

Even though I am seeming heartless, I don't want her to have nothing, so we have included money to be put into savings and here is some information about her:

* Remy is named after my best friend Leona.

* She comes from two well-to-do families.

* Her father is talented artist and I am an excellent singer.

* She also has a birthmark on her right arm, which resembles a star.

I'm sorry I can't give more information, I do not want to ever see her again and neither does her father. Please take care of her and give her a good home since we cannot.

Sincerely,

Lily M. 

PS- Please do not try to track me down.

Remy had had the letter for three years now, and had never understood everything until now. She rubbed her birthmark, it seemed to always get hot when she read the letter. She looked back at the letter, how her mother described it as 'a star', when in reality it was a pentagram. It was abnormal for someone to have such a distinctive mark but she thought it added to her appearance, separated her from the other orphans.

She looked over the paper one last time, ripped it up, and threw it out the window. Some of the other orphans thought she read the letter because she wanted her parents, the real reason was because one day she would get revenge on them. She hated them for bringing her into the world, for not wanting her, for getting rid of her, making her feel unwanted most of her life, up until she found the letter. 

The girl looked out the window, letting the wind blow her long black hair. She heard girls walk past her room, talking about a random boy band. She rolled her eyes and tuned their voices out. Remy had always been mature and intelligent for her age, which caused her not to get along with the other girls. Rejection was hard on her when she was younger, until she discovered books and then witchcraft. 

"Yeah, aren't they so hot.." Remy turned around and saw three girls staring at her.

"What the hell do you want Michelle?" She didn't even notice the other girls as she spoke.

"Sorry but I believe this is my room too. Go practice your little voo doo stuff, we don't want you bothering us. Go on shoo, you filthy little witch." With the last sentence she spit as Remy, it landing on her bare foot. Remy's green eyes, narrowed and she was fighting back cursing her.

"You little bitch! How dare you act like a witch is a lowly thing, you pathetic excuse for a muggle. I'll curse you all for that." She yelled and then started mumbling nonsense, this caused all of the girls to run from the room screaming. 

Remy lost some of her anger but decided she didn't want to stick around anymore. She leaned out the window, reached up and pulled down the fire escape. She grabbed a couple of books and pencils before climbing up the escape to the roof. She set her stuff down on a table and pulled the ladder up by the rope. She would come up here every time she wanted to get away from it all and just read, draw or do magic. 

She pulled out her blankets and pillows and arranged them on the ground before she plopped down herself. She thought back to when she first tried to do magic in her room, she accidentally caught Michelle's teddy bear on fire. She laughed and remembered that was the night after she had met Daisy and Carmen and been to their shop, _The Inner Circle_. 

______________________

It was two years earlier, she had stumbled upon a bookstore in a hidden alley, which had a broken sign saying _The Inner Circle: Potions, Ingredients, Supplies and Books_, hanging on the door. The sign saying books is what caught her eye, she didn't care what else was on the sign. Having her monthly allowance from the orphanage, she decided to go in. 

She had to stand still for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the very dim lighting. She slowly walked over to a shelf lined with different jars and bottles of all shapes, sizes, and colors. She tapped at one of the jars and then let out a small shriek when an eye appeared in the murky water. She mentally slapped herself for getting scared and looked closer. She moved so close that her nose was almost touching the glass and then tapped it again. This time the eye blinked. She jumped back in surprise and decided to continue looking around. 

She noticed a huge bookshelf, which took up the entire length of one of the walls. She didn't understand most of the words, which was unusual since she had a wide vocabulary for a ten year old. She picked out a book and opened it. She tried to understand it but the words seemed to be a different language. She decided to say them out loud to see if it helped her understand.

"Wingar...wingardium. Levi...osa? Wingardium leviosa?" Without her noticing all the books which were in front of her were now levitating.

"What do you think you are doing?" Remy slammed the book shut and all the books fell back onto the shelf. She looked up at a tall red head who looked as if she was on the verge of murder. She was dressed all in black and what looked like a cloak, she also was carrying a long silver knife. All in all she looked pretty intimidating.

"I..I..I was just looking around ma'am." Remy tried to back away but found she was now stuck in a corner. She thought she was going to die until a cheery voice from the back room hollered and broke the silence.

"Hey Daisy! Come help me with the food." A shorter woman walked in from the back. Remy stared at her beautiful auburn hair, which was in braids in the front while the rest was in long waves down her back.

"Oh, a customer. Do you need any help with finding anything?" Remy loosened up some and stepped forward.

"What kind of books are these? I don't understand the language." 

"Damn, you're a muggle. Sorry little girl, these books aren't for kids. There's a toy store down the street." The woman was now smiling and talking to her like she was a five year old.

"She's not a muggle. She levitated that entire section." Daisy pointed to the books Remy had just been looking at. Daisy looked back at the girl and frowned in thought.

"Name."

"My name is Remy, ma'am."

"No you idiot, you're last name." Daisy seemed to be losing her patience.

"Oh. Stanford."

"Well, she's not a pureblood. No wonder she doesn't know anything." The other woman spoke up, now sitting on a table.

"Pureblood? I don't know what kind of blood I have ma'am, I'm an orphan." She spoke her last words in more of a whisper.

"Do you know anything about magic, Remy? Oh and please don't call us ma'am anymore. I'm Carmen and this is Daisy." 

"Magic? Like from magicians?" Carmen started laughing but was soon silenced by a stare from Daisy.

"No as in spells, curses, potions?" Remy shook her head and Daisy walked up to her. She grabbed her hand and pulled out her knife. Remy's eyes widened and she tried to pull her hand away.

"No, don't hurt me. Please, don't kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm testing your blood, don't worry." Remy looked up at Carmen who smiled with a silent reassurance of her safety. She stopped struggling and Daisy poked her finger. She winced and Daisy squeezed a drop of blood out. Carmen walked over and dropped some liquid on the blood. The blood changed from its red color to a bright white.

"She's pure. Yay!" Carmen jumped up and down. Remy looked at her confused and then Daisy spoke up after cleaning off her finger.

"If its white you're a pureblood, if its gray you're a muggleborn, if it stays red then you're a muggle or a squib." Remy continued to have a confused look on her face and Daisy sighed.

"Come in the back with us and sit down and I'll explain." She led the girl into the back room and the three of them sat down around a glass table.

"You are a pureblooded witch, that means your parents were a witch and a wizard. A muggle is a normal human, so a muggleborn is a witch or wizard who was born from non magical parents."

"And what's a squib?" Remy looked at Carmen and she decided to explain this since the other woman had done a lot more talking than her.

"A squib is someone born from magical parents but they have no magic, they're the exact opposite of muggleborns. Squibs use to be killed by pureblood families because they were seen as a disgrace, and purebloods use to hate muggleborns, or mudbloods, because they weren't seen fit to practice magic. It was very stupid, I have a lot of friends who are muggleborns."

"So you two aren't the only witches?" Both of the women started laughing and then Daisy decided to talk again.

"There's a lot of witches and wizards out there, millions of them. Most of all witches and wizards reside in Europe, though. Carmen and I are actually sisters, most of our family are magicborn. Proud to say we have never had a squib in our family line, just a few muggles and muggleborns." 

Carmen rolled her eyes and then smiled. "So you're an orphan? How did your parents die?"

"They haven't...yet." The older witches looked at her confused.

"They didn't want me. They were young and they didn't want a 'mistake' to ruin their lives, so they got rid of me. When I'm older, I plan to kill them for ruining my life for their sake."

"She'd be a good Slytherin." Daisy smiled at her.

"Slytherin? What's a Slytherin?"

"A school house at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school which was in England for studying magic. It closed down about 20 years ago when Headmaster Potter died." Daisy paused and then continued.

"Harry Potter was a great man, he died saving the world from the current dark lord, Sendrul. Sendrul was the son of Voldemort, another dark lord, which had already been killed. Sendrul reigned for about 30 years, until Harry Potter came and sacrificed himself in killing him. Speaking of Harry Potter." She got up and walked out of the room and returned with a book entitled _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. 

"She was his daughter, whom decided it was time for everyone to know about his sacrifices and hardships. She did a dark spell, which caused all of the happenings of his seven years at Hogwarts to be written down on paper. She released the stories about one every year, so people thought she wrote them. She pretended to write the story but really all she did was edit the year and change it to fit the present day life. She changed her name, must have been scared of people out to get her. Anyway, you can have my copy. It will help you to learn more about witchcraft and practice a few simple spells."

They continued talking for hours before Remy remembered she had to go back to the orphanage. That night when she practiced her levitating, she accidentally dropped a lit candle on Michelle's teddy bear. Since that day, Remy has gotten much better at magic and is stronger. She looked down at her paper she had been drawing on while thinking back, she had drawn perfect portraits of Carmen and Daisy. She decided to give it to them later when she visited and put them to the side. She laid down and began reading one of her books.

______________________

_I wonder what time it is. Oh shit, it's two. I'm late!_ She jumped up, grabbed her stuff and hurried back into her room. She changed into a black tank top and jeans, grabbed her backpack and then climbed down the fire escape to the alley. She ran through alleys and back streets until she got to the familiar alley she visited at least once a week for the past three years. She walked into the store and decided to look at the new inventory before telling them she was there. 

Remy put her hair up into a ponytail and dropped her bag down on the floor. She looked through some ingredients, grabbed a few and stuck them in her bag. Since she had befriended the two witches, they had taken her under their wings and let her have her pick at whatever they had in stock, as long as she was reasonable. 

She walked over to the book shelves and looked to see if there was anything new, but as usual, she had read them all. She was about to walk into the back and tell them she was there when she saw under the counter was a _Harry Potter _book she had not read. _Must be his third year._ She grinned and grabbed it to put in her backpack, Daisy only let her have one a year since that's how they were released, but under it was another book. She put the _Harry Potter_ book on the counter and picked up this new one. It looked like a very old book, its edges were worn and the once black leather was tattered with a few holes. She opened the book and in very loopy handwriting were the words:_ Dark Spells & Incantations for the Pure_. 

_Cool, dark arts. They have already let me do some, I bet they won't mind._ She put both of the books in her backpack and then walked into the back room. She walked in and was confronted by an additional witch, who's messy black hair reminded her of someone. Carmen and Daisy gave her a warm smile as she walked in and another chair appeared between them.

"We were wondering when you were getting here. I was starting to worry but Daisy knew you'd be fine." Carmen hugged her as she sat down and then the new witch cleared her throat.

"Oh, how rude of me. This is our cousin, Leona, but we call her Leon for short. Leon here is one of Harry Potter's descendants. The hair's the give away isn't it? Leon, this is our adopted little sister, Remy. She's an orphan over at the orphanage down the street. We've taken her under our wing, since she has no one else." Leona looked at the girl in horror.

"Leon, are you okay? Leona?" 

Daisy shook her and Leona looked around and then apologized. "I'm fine, I don't know what came over me. Pleased to meet you." She gave her a forced smile and extended her hand. When Remy shook her hand, Leona began crying. 

"Maybe I should leave, I'm sorry for whatever I've done to offend you." She stood up and was walking towards the door when Leona spoke up.

"It's not you child, who has offended me. It's your mother." This caused Remy to stop dead in her tracks and slowly turn around.

"What did you say? I have no mother!" But decided to drop an already lost argument. Remy dropped her backpack and slowly walked over to where Leona sat.

"You know her mother? Who is it?"

"Tell me Remy, do you know your mother's name?" She nodded and Daisy stood up.

"You told us all this time that you didn't! Why would you lie to us like that?" Remy could see the hurt is her eyes and then looked at Carmen and saw it there too.

"I'm sorry. I thought if you knew then you would try and get her to take me back or worse, tell her what I'm planning. I don't know her last name, though. All she signed the letter as was 'Lily M.'" Carmen now stood up, mirroring her sister's dropped jaw.

"She told me you died. She told everyone you died. She lied to me, her best friend. I adored you, so much." Leona started sobbing and Carmen walked over to comfort her.

"You. You're who I'm named after. Remy Leona. That woman hated me so much, she didn't give me a last name. I had to take a Muggle's last name. I have been made fun of my entire life for being different then the other kids, do you know what that can do to a child? Where is she? I want to see Lily. Take me to her." 

Leona nodded and the four witches walked out to her car and drove for a couple of hours, being silent the entire time, except for the sobs coming from Leona every now and then. The entire trip Remy planned on how she would kill her mother.

______________________

_I know plenty of curses for torture and death but that's too good for her. I think I'll kill her a muggle way, since she left me to be a muggle._ Remy smirked. Over the last five years, she had practiced various ways of muggle fighting, including: Tae Kwon Do, Jujitsu, Kung-Fu, boxing, and kick boxing. She practiced on the roof at night so she wouldn't be seen. She learned the majority of it all from books but some from Daisy and Carmen. She reached into her backpack for some candy when her hand slid across something long and metal, she smirked again and pulled out her candy.

_I don't need any fighting skills, just my knife._ The knife had been a gift from Daisy on her twelfth birthday, to be used for certain spells and potions. It was a beautiful piece of work. The hilt was a green dragon with ruby eyes and had the Slytherin emblem engraved in black into the bottom of the blade. Daisy was positive that if Hogwarts was still open Remy would be in Slytherin, no doubt about it. Because of this, she had several necklaces and shirts with some kind of snake on it, most of them being the Slytherin emblem.

They finally arrived at a mansion somewhere in the country. Remy looked up in awe at the huge house in front of her, had this been a pleasant visit she would have wanted a tour. Leona rushed inside, followed quickly by the other three witches.

"Lily! Where are you!" 

A woman with very long, straight brown hair came rushing down the stairs. "What's wrong? What is it?" She frantically asked looking around at her cousins and then she spotted Remy. "Who is this?" 

Remy stepped forward, tucking her knife into the back of her jeans. "Oh, don't recognize your own daughter?" She narrowed her eyes and Lily slowly collasped onto the stairs, staring blankly at Remy. Carmen was about to rush over to her when Remy stopped her.

"No, leave her alone. She doesn't deserve your help." Remy vaguely noticed that her birthmark was burning again.

"Oh my god! Lily, are you okay?" A man with short, curly black hair came rushing to his wife and stood her up.

"What's going on? Are you okay, dear? What did you do to her?" He glared at them with such ferocity, Carmen and Daisy were reminded of Remy when she talked about her parents.

"What, you don't recognize me? Your own daughter?" He looked shocked and then looked at all the other witches in turn and then back to his daughter.

"Re...Remy? My baby? No. No! You can't be her! She died twelve years ago!" He yelled out in anger. Lily broke from his hold and slowly descended the stairs and stopped in front of her daughter. 

She looked at Remy and then slapped her hard across the face. Remy's head snapped to the side and then she slowly looked up at her mother, her birthmark was increasing in heat but it didn't bother her.

"Yes, Nick, she is alive. You stupid child, I told you not to track me down. I never wanted to see you again, what I did was for our best. So why don't you just leave here and never return." She had started crying but Remy only smiled as her hate for this woman increased.

"Oh, I will mother, if you can even be called that. I will have you know that I didn't track you down. You weren't worth it. Actually just today is when I found out about you and I've been meaning to do something for the past three years. After I'm done, I promise to leave here forever. " Remy's birthmark was searingly painful but all she did was flinch once, before regaining her composure.

"Fine do it and leave." 

Daisy and Carmen both knew what was coming but it was too late, Remy had already stabbed Lily in the stomach, right below the ribcage. She couldn't do anything but gurgle as blood began filling her lungs, around the knife. 

Everyone was too shocked to do anything but watch in horror. Remy twisted the knife, which caused Lily to cry out in pain, before Remy pulled out the knife she whispered in her ear.

"You ruined my life for your sake, now I'm taking yours for mine." She pushed her onto the ground and wiped off her blade. 

"No!" Was all Nick could yell before he ran to his wife's body and started crying. Still in shock from what happened Leona just stood there, white and trembling. 

"I won't kill you father since you seem to not have known. Don't blame me for her death, blame her for thinking so little of her child." Remy rubbed her arm and noticed the pain was gone, it was as if it were never there.

Carmen and Daisy were crying but followed Remy as she walked outside and got into the car. They drove her back to the orphanage without a word being spoken. When they arrived, finally Daisy spoke up.

"Remy. You know how much we love you but....I don't think it'll be a good idea to come around the store anymore. You have learned enough from us that you can make it on your own..." Remy just sat there in shock and then nodded.

"Goodbye then. I'm sorry for your loss but I had to do it." She got out of the car and ran into the alley and up to the roof, not even stopping at her room. Once she was on the roof she collapsed and began crying. 

______________________

She cried for what seemed like hours until it began to rain and she climbed under her table. When she pulled her bag under with her, a black book fell out. She just looked at it for a few minutes before picking it up. She noticed that she had gotten some of her mother's blood onto the book when she put her knife back into her backpack. She tried to wipe it off but it didn't work, so she opened the book to see if there were any cleaning spells, but the pages were blank. 

_What the..? Why would they have a book which had no spells. Oh screw it. Whenever this rain clears up, I'm running away. I wish I knew a way to travel...._ She stared at the book as the pages flipped themselves to somewhere in the middle. The page began to glow purple, when the glow vanished there was a spell on the page. She looked at it in awe and began to read the page to herself:

_Transportation of Long Distances_

This spell is used to travel to distant lands on the globe or through time. Only purebloods may use this spell because of its great need of dark magic. To do this spell you will need the following: feather of an Augurey, hair of a thestral and an eggshell of an occamy. 

Cut along palm and hold the ingredients in that hand. Jump from a great height while repeating these words: Abiego ventulus. Think about where you want to go while chanting. 

THIS IS NOT FOR INEXPERIENCED WITCHES AND WIZARDS.

Remy smiled grimly. _This is what I have to do, I'll go back and live with my ancestors. I'll steal what I need from Carmen and Daisy. If the spell doesn't work and I die, there's no one to care anyways._

She put the book back in her bag and climbed down to her room. Making sure not to wake Michelle, she packed some clothes, books, jewelry and her knife and then made her way down to the street. She went the familiar way to the store and went inside, she knew they wouldn't be in and she had a key. 

Remy grabbed the supplies she needed and then wrote a note. She told them she was sorry and she was going to try and transport to another time, not telling them when just in case they came after her. She looked at the store once more and then walked away. 

She walked down the street to an ATM and withdrew all her money and then stuffed it into her bag. To the time where she's going, she'd be rich with what she had. She then headed towards her target: the Brooklyn Bridge. By the time she got there it was almost sunrise, so she stole a bagel from a nearby store and rested. 

After a short time she started her climb up the bridge's long wires. She slipped a few times and then finally got to a spot she thought was high enough and pulled her supplies out. She cut into her hand, wincing and crying out in pain. She put the knife into her bag, the ingredients into her hand and looked down. It was a long jump to the water but she knew she'd rather die then live alone again. She gulped and then jumped, closing her eyes and thinking of Draco Malfoy flying and the wonderful place he lived in. She then began chanting while a flock of birds flew by.

"Abiego ventulus. Abiego ventulus. Abiego ventulus..."

______________________

Remy felt the cold air rushing by her but it seemed to change and become cleaner and then she felt someone catch her. 

"Are you alright? Hey, are you okay?" She opened her eyes to see gray-blue eyes and white blonde hair. Draco Malfoy. 


	2. Lucius' New Pupil

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, I own Remy and practically all the characters from the first chapter.

A/N: I wanted more than one review but here's a new chapter anyways.

"Are you alright? Hey, are you okay?" Draco shook the girl in his arms. He was out flying, like he did every morning but this morning, when he was about to head in, he saw a purple cloud form and a girl drop from it. On reflex, he darted forward on his broom and caught the girl before she hit the ground. She opened her eyes and seemed confused and frightened, so he slowly flew her back to the ground.

"It's okay, we're on the ground now." She started crying and he didn't know what to do, he only saw his mother cry from after his father hit her. Before he could think of what she was doing, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Not ever being kissed like this, he stood there shocked.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was going to die. Thank you for saving me." 

"It's okay, what was that you came out of?"

"I'd rather not say if you don't mind." He knew that it had to be some kind of dark magic, so he didn't press the question.

"Sure. Come on let's get you inside and dry." Remy then noticed she was still drenched from the rain.

"By the way I'm Draco."

"Remy." She smiled at him and he led her to the mansion.

______________________

The moment Draco came in carrying Remy he was surrounded by house elves. Remy had never seen a house elf upclose before except in books.

"Does sir need help?"

"Are sir and sir's friend hungry?"

"Does a room need to be ready for sir's guest?"

"I need a warm blanket and a new set of clothes for this lady. Make two cups of hot chocolate and bring some muffins." They elves ran away, each doing a task assigned. He sat her down on a couch and wrapped her in the blanket an elf had just brought over.

"You can change your clothes when ever you warm up some. So are you a witch?" She nodded and smiled.

"I forgot purebloods cared about it that much. Before you ask, yes I am a pureblood." He sat down next to her and watched her. They heard someone walking down the hall.

__

Lucius, shit. Why would I ever think Draco was alone? She stood up to run away but as soon as she was standing the room began swirling around her and went black.

"Remy, are you okay?" Was the last thing she heard before passing out.

______________________

"Who is this girl?"

"She..she fell from the sky, I caught her while I was out flying."

"Because you caught her, you think you can keep her? That's not how it works boy. After she wakes up, send her home."

"But Father.." Draco was interrupted by a loud slap, she assumed was to his face.

"Don't question me, boy. Wake her up and send her home." She heard the man walk away and then she opened her eyes to see Draco staring out the window rubbing his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Her voice startled him but he smiled and walked over to her bed. 

"I'm fine, how bout you?" She sat up and noticed she was now in dry clothes and smiled back at him.

"I'm better now, thank you. I guess I should be leaving though." He nodded and looked at the floor.

"Do you need a ride home? I can fly you if you want." He looked back up at her.

"Actually, do you know any good hotels around here? I have no place to go, I'm...an orphan."

"An orphan? How were your parents killed?" He looked at her in pity.

"Why do people always think automatically, that if you're an orphan, your parents were killed?" She snapped at him and he jumped back some.

"I'm sorry. I was disowned by my mother, since she didn't want a mistake to ruin her life. I got her back for it though, that's why I'm here."

"You're here because of your mother?" She could tell he was confused but she knew she couldn't tell him everything.

"You see I hated my mother for what she did to me, ruining my life and all, so I...I..I did something about it."

"Like what?" 

She looked away from him, not wanting to see his reaction to what she was about to say. "I killed her." She whispered.

"You did what!" He was scared what his father would think of him, harboring a murderer in their home. He then saw tears running down her face again and he calmed down.

"I hated her so much and now she has paid for what she did to me. After I killed her though, I lost my two best friends. I...I didn't want to be alone again, so I found a spell and I came here. But now you hate me and so I'm still going to be alone. Why did you have to catch me!" She started sobbing and she finally looked at him, he was staring at her with sadness in his eyes. 

"Please don't cry. I, for one, am glad I caught you. I'll ask my father if you can stay here, okay?" She smiled brightly and hugged him.

"Oh thank you. I knew you weren't such a bad guy."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I mean you..uh..seem like a nice guy...unlike your father. Well from the impression I already got from him." She smiled at him, hoping he didn't see through her lie.

"Oh, okay. Well there's some food on the table for you to eat, I'll go talk to my father about you." She nodded. He got up and left as she walked over to the table and began feasting on all the foods in front of her.

______________________

"Ah Draco, did you send that girl home yet? The ball is tonight and I don't want her getting in the way."

"Actually Father, I was wondering if she could stay here for the rest of the summer? If you didn't mind?" Draco stepped up to Lucius, who was drinking in his office.

"What! Send the damn girl home and leave it be!" He slammed the glass down, which caused Draco to wince at the sound.

"I don't mean to go against your wishes father, but she has no home and no family."

"No home or family? What do you mean boy?"

"She's an orphan, sir. Under certain circumstances she used a spell to transport her away from where she lived, to here."

"A spell? What spell?" He seemed interested in this information.

"I don't know but when she appeared she was falling out of a dark purple cloud. It looked like dark magic to me but then she is so young...."

"Yes, yes. Let me talk to her. You stay here, boy." He stood up and walked past Draco, closing the door in Draco's face.

______________________

Remy was finishing her meal and was starting to wonder when Draco would be coming back. She heard the door open behind her and looked to see, not Draco, but Lucius Malfoy.

__

Oh shit. Is he going to kill me? He obviously noticed she was frightened and put up a hand to calm her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I have some questions." He sat down in a seat next to her and smiled, taking in the girl's appearance. For a child, she looked very beautiful. Her long raven black hair reached almost to her waist and her green eyes looked like sparkling emeralds, she had a fairly good tan and an athletic body from all the walking, climbing and muggle fighting she practiced. He then looked down from her face to her breasts and noticed she was already beginning to develop and he smiled. Following his gaze, Remy became outraged by how perverted he was.

"What did you want to ask me, sir?" Trying to hide the anger in her voice but not succeeding, she could tell by the smirk on his face.

"Now, now child. You are in my house, so you will respect me if you are to stay here."

"Well the only way I'll be staying here anyways, is if you keep your perverted gazes focused somewhere else!" She raised her voice, not holding back any of her anger now.

"Fair enough, as long as I like your answers to these questions." She calmed down some and nodded.

"What is your name?"

"Remy Leona Stan..Moray."

"Stanmoray?"

"No it's Moray....I think. Before I knew who my mother was, I had the last name Stanford. But since I've killed her, I might as well take her name."

"Killed her?" He looked at her in shock.

"Oh shit, he didn't tell you that part huh? Are you not going to let me stay here now?"

"It depends on why you killed her." She sighed and decided might as well just tell him everything.

"She put me in an orphanage before I was even a year old because she didn't want a 'mistake' to ruin her life. I grew up thinking I was a muggle and imagine how that would be. Anyway, I found out by means of two witches that I was in fact a witch. Since I never told them my mother's name, all they knew was that I was a pureblood, since they did a test on me." She saw him seem to relax some when he was reassured of her bloodtype.

"I learned all about witchcraft and they taught me lots of spells. They taught me mostly spells to get along while I was back at the orphanage, a few cool ones and some dark arts too. My personal favorites were the dark ones since I had a natural flair for them, or so Daisy said. Daisy was one of the witches, the other was Carmen. They owned a store, that's how I met them." Lucius began to get impatient with the useless information, so she decided to keep going.

"Anyway, one day I was visiting them at their store and I noticed a book there I had never seen before. It was called..."

"_Dark Spells & Incantations for the Pure_." He finished for her and smiled.

"Yeah...how'd you.." He motioned for her to continue and she dropped it.

"Well since I liked dark arts, I took it from them, I figured they wouldn't mind since I borrowed from them all the time. After putting it in my bag, I went in the back to see them and there was someone else there. We were introduced and she immediately knew who I was and I made her take me to my mother. She did and when I got there, my mother didn't hug me or say she was sorry for doing such a horrible thing to me. No! What she did was slap me and tell me to leave and never come back. I hated her more than I had, which I didn't know was possible." She tightened her hands into fists and her eyes began to cloud over as she remembered, her birthmark beginning to feel warm.

"I told her I wanted to do one thing and then I'm be gone forever and she told me to do it."

"And you killed her?"

"A knife to the lung. I wasn't going to use magic on her. She made me grow up a Muggle then I would kill her like a Muggle. After that, Daisy and Carmen couldn't even look at me anymore and when I was thinking about running away, the book, I was holding it and it began to glow. I had looked through the pages earlier but they were blank, but when the glow disappeared, there it was."

"The transportation spell...I thought you had to be very powerful to use that spell. You must be a great witch. Tell me, how many continents did you travel?" He seemed very interested in all this.

"Three continents and about 85 years, give or take a year." She was proud of her accomplishment.

"Young lady, you may stay here as long as you like. But on the condition that I may teach you a few things and show you to some people. I don't think anymore questions are needed. On a more fatherly note, I think Draco is quite taken with you. He has good taste you see, gets it from me." She nodded and blushed.

"Oh and don't hit Draco anymore. I like the way his face looks, I'd rather kiss him without hurting him." She smirked and he could almost see some of the Malfoy smirk in there, but she made it her own. 

He chuckled some, reluctantly nodded and headed towards the door. She opened the door for him, with a wave of her hand. He turned around and noticed she had no wand and smiled at his new pupil. And then looked forward at Draco, standing in the hall.

"I told you to stay in my office, boy!" He raised his hand to slap him but the slap never came. Draco looked up as his father's hand seemed to be stuck in midair.

"Lucius, did you already forget out little deal?" She let his hand go and watched as he turned around furious. He walked over to her and grabbed her right arm, looked strangely at her and then walked away.

"I can't believe you just did that." He walked into the room and sat down in the chair his father had previously been sitting in.

"How much did you hear?" She looked at him with pain in her eyes.

"All of it." She looked at the ground, she didn't want him to know her horrible past.

"It's okay that I know, I won't tell anyone and you'll have someone to talk to about it." 

She smiled at him and hugged him. "So you like me, huh?" He blushed and she kissed him on the cheek, which caused him to turn a deeper shade of red.

"Now then, what do you do for fun around here?" He laughed and took her hand, dragging her outside.

______________________

They were outside playing Exploding Snaps when Lucius appeared outside and motioned for them to come there. They ran over to him and he glared at Draco.

"Did you forget who was visiting tonight?"

"Sorry sir, I..."

"Don't apologize. Go get ready while I talk to Miss Moray." Draco looked over at Remy and then nodded to his father and walked inside.

"Now then, my dear. Do you have any clothes to wear for a formal occasion?"

"I think I brought something, just in case I didn't die." She smirked and headed towards the door but stopped and turned around.

"After I put it on would you like to approve it?"

"Yes. Come to my office when you are dressed. Thank you for showing me some amount of respect." He smiled.

"You are the head of the manor and were gracious enough to take me into your home. Not many people would do that for a complete stranger, especially a young girl." She smiled and nodded before walking to her room.

__

I think I will be able to mold her quite nicely to suit me. He smirked and walked inside to wait in his office for her.

______________________

When she finally walked into his office, he stopped what he was doing immediately to stare at her. Remy slowly turned so he could look at her and decide if she looked okay. She was wearing a long emerald green silk dress which hugged what curves she already had and flared at the bottom. The color brought out her eyes nicely. 

He then noticed her jewelry which caused him to smirk. She was wearing a silver necklace with the Slytherin emblem on it and had silver studs in her lower ears and a small silver hoop in the top of her right ear. She also had three small braids that came from each side of her face to the back where they were tied together and hung down her back. Before he could give his approval, Draco walked in and gasped.

"You look....like a goddess." 

"You must not have seen many women if you think that." She frowned and looked back at Lucius.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I'll have to agree with my son that you look magnificent and I have seen many women. Did you do all this by yourself?" 

She nodded. "I went to a ball once with Carmen, so she gave me this dress. As for the jewelry, Daisy always said I'd make a great Slytherin if...I ever attended. So she gave me lots of snake jewelry and clothing, most of it has the Slytherin emblem which I believe is this, correct?" She held up her necklace and Lucius nodded.

"I like snakes anyways so I didn't really care much. Oh and for my hair? Carmen and I always did each other's hair since we both had long hair. I remembered this looked very beautiful on her and I was hoping it'd look good on me too."

"It does." Lucius smiled and then began looking at her again, in his perverted way. He saw her shake her finger at him before everything went black.

"What the hell!" He was very furious and she could tell.

"I told you not too look at me like that, you sick bastard!" She waved her hand and his vision returned.

"Do it again and I won't give you it back for a whole month." He could tell she was serious and this frightened him but he wouldn't let it show.

"You will respect me while you're in this house, do you understand me?" He stepped towards her and was now in her face.

"I will respect you if I am respected. I don't give respect to filthy old men and as for the threat? I thought you wanted me here? I have money, I can leave here and you'll never see me again." Normally this wouldn't bother him, but he wanted to use her and her power. He thought if he possessed such a power, he could be the next dark lord.

"Fine. You two head down, the guests are arriving. Oh and Miss Moray? Let's keep your heritage a secret. Just continue using Stanford as your surname." She frowned but nodded and the two headed down the stairs arm in arm.

______________________

Most of the night Lucius kept pulling Remy away from Draco to go meet people and she would keep sneaking away from him to rejoin Draco. The only person which really stood out in the introductions was Draco's mother, Narcissa. She was a beautiful blonde with a great personality but she looked a little stuck up with you first meet her. Close to the end of the ball she walked back over to Draco but she noticed he was talking to a blonde who was all over him. Not wanting to interrupt his conversation, she walked past him to find a way out but he noticed her and pulled her over.

"Remy, this is Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, this is Remy Stanford." Remy politely extended her hand but Pansy just glared at her as if she were scum.

"Get you filthy hand away from me, mudblood." Remy was shocked and then recovered and tried to hold back her anger, for manner's sake. She noticed most of the people around them began to watch when they heard there was a mudblood present.

"Excuse me? What did you call me?" 

"A filthy little mudblood." Pansy raised her voice so more people could hear and she smiled at Remy thinking she was telling everyone what she was. Remy made her hands into fists and tried to control her anger as best she could.

"Draco, I thought your family didn't socialize with such lowly Muggles."

"Pansy she's...." Draco started but Remy interrupted him.

"No, let her think what she wants of me. Just because of my name, she thinks I can't possibly by a pureblood. She's just a dumb slut who thinks she can start throwing insults without consequence." Pansy grew furious and spit at her. The spit never made it to Remy, it stopped in midair and came back at Pansy, hitting her in the face. 

Pansy, now insulted, tried to slap her but her hand was stopped and then both her arms were held behind her. Remy smiled and waved her hand slightly as the hold on Pansy's arms pulled tighter, making her scream out in pain.

"That's enough, Remy." Lucius stepped forward through the crowd and nodded towards Pansy.

"She started it. She had the nerve to call me a mudblood and then try and spit on me." 

"Then let her father deal with her." Lucius looked towards one of the first gentlemen she met, who seemed to like her very much. He was walking through the crowd towards his daughter. Remy nodded in agreement and Pansy fell to the floor crying.

"Sorry for ruining your ball, Lucius. I'm going to bed early, goodnight everyone." She nodded towards Lucius and then looked at Draco who wouldn't meet her gaze. She nodded towards him as well and then walked gracefully out of the room and up the stairs.

______________________

Draco walked up the stairs to her room and knocked on the door. There was no answer so he knocked again and this time the door swung open to show a tear stained face, which he had seen often since he had met her. She was no longer in her beautiful gown. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank top, her jewelry from earlier and now her hair was just in a ponytail. She didn't say anything to him, she didn't even look at him, she just opened the door and then walked back to her bed.

"I'm packed, so I'll be leaving now. Sorry again for ruining the ball, it wasn't my intention at all. That girl just got on my nerves and then my temper got the better of me." She finally looked up at him, he was just staring at her. She wiped the tears from her face and sat down on her bed, picking up her bag.

"If your girlfriend okay? I don't think I hurt her too badly, did I?" He could tell she was genuinely sorry for hurting Pansy.

"She'll be fine, well maybe not after her father is done with yelling at her for insulting you like that. And she's not my girlfriend, she'd like to be though. I'm only nice to her because my father makes me and because I'm nice to her, she thinks I'm in love with her or something. You were right, she is a dumb slut." She smiled and he walked over sitting on her bed next to her. She looked up into his eyes and he frowned.

"Why are you leaving? No one is making you go. Please stay here...with me?" He smiled and she kissed him. When she looked back at him, he was blushing a bright pink against his pale complexion.

"I take it everything is going okay?" They both jumped at the voice and looked over to see Lucius in the doorway, grinning at what he just witnessed.

"You are staying my dear, aren't you? I would hate to see you go...and by the looks of it, so would Draco." Draco blushed more before clearing his throat and standing up. 

"Goodnight Remy."

"Goodnight Draco, Lucius." Lucius nodded as he closed the door behind Draco.

______________________

She smiled and then unpacked her things again and got into her pajamas, which consisted of a black tank top with a blue and white Chinese dragon on it and her froggy pants. 

__

I'm glad Lucius isn't around now. The lecher would be too excited for his own good. Now if it was Draco, on the other hand, I may not mind as much. I wonder what he looks like under all his clothes? She mentally slapped herself.

Bad Remy! Don't think such things. 

Why not? She began arguing with herself.

Because he's a year younger than you and he's short! 

So? I bet he still has a great body for an eleven year old. 

No, he doesn't! 

Yes, he does! 

No, he...wait a second, why am I arguing with myself? Oh shit, do I have one of those mental disorders? 

No, you're just head over heels for a certain bleach blonde boy. 

Oh, okay...hey wait a second, I am not! 

Yes, you are and you know it! 

Fine, but you have to keep it a secret, okay? 

Sure, sure. Don't worry about it....HEY EVERYONE! REMY LOVES DRACO! 

What? A new voice spoke up. 

Draco who? She heard another one.

You know that one guy who saved her life? She heard at least two dozen people go "Ohhhh."

__

Hey, how many people are in there? 

A lot. She heard all of the voices say at the same time.

Well shut up, okay? I wanna get some rest. She heard mumbles "Okay"s and "Whatever"s. She lied down in the queen sized bed and closed her eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep, thinking of none other than Draco Malfoy.


	3. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Trust me, I'm poor. I live off my parents and their money.

A/N: I figured I should update, even though you people aren't reviewing. Just because my story sucks, does not give you the right not to review. Flame please, if that's how you wanna review. Thanks and I hope this chapter is okay.

Draco slowly opened his eyes and quickly shielded them from the morning sun. He got out of bed and stretched, while groggily walking to his bathroom to begin his morning routine. 

He left his room, fully dressed for the day and more awake after taking a shower. He walked down to the dining room where there was a girl already sitting there eating.

__

Who the hell is that? She looks vaguely familiar... Then the previous day's events all flooded back to him and he smiled. He then spotted what she was wearing and started laughing. The sudden noise making her jump and then turn to look at him.

"What's so funny?" Remy looked at him confused. 

"Where did you buy those pants?" She looked down at her froggy pants and blushed.

"I bought them at a muggle store. I like them, so shut up." She snapped and then turned back around to her food. 

"The shirt is okay but the pants? They're ridiculous, if you ask me." He walked over to a seat across from her and started piling food on his plate.

"Well, I didn't ask you. Oh never mind." She looked at her shirt and figured it was okay and muttered something under her breath. She stood up, now in a pair of jeans and looked at him.

"Better?" He looked her up and down and nodded.

"We'll have to get you some robes, if that's all you have. I'll tell father, after breakfast." 

"I only have muggle money, though." She sat back down and stared at her food. She looked up at Draco, he was eating more than her but he seemed to be finishing faster.

"That's fine, we can pay for it." He said after swallowing the rest of his pancakes.

"No, I pay for my own stuff." She didn't want to be more of a burden already.

"Well, then you can exchange your money at Gringotts." He told her and then took a bite of his toast and stood up. 

"I'm done. I'll go talk to father, while you continue eating." She looked back at her plate, she had forgotten all about her food. He took another sip of his orange juice and pushed his chair in as he left.

__

I hope this wasn't a terrible mistake coming here. 

Remy, how can you think that? That is Draco Malfoy, grows up to be rich and hot? 

Not you again. Go away. I know who he is and what he will be, now go away so I can eat.

Fine , fine. Remy smiled to herself as she thought of Draco and then hurried to finish her breakfast.

______________________

"Father?" Draco knocked on Lucius' office.

"Come in." Draco walked over to his father, who was sitting in a chair reading.

"What do you want, boy?" 

"Remy. She needs robes, all she owns are muggle clothes. I was thinking I could take her to Diagon Alley?" Draco hoped his father would say yes, he wanted to get out of the house.

"Fine. Does she need money?"

"She has muggle money, but we can exchange it at Gringotts, right?" Lucius nodded.

"Also, make sure to get her some dress robes. Take care of her, Draco. If I'm right, our lord will be wanting to keep her around." Draco nodded and went to find Remy.

______________________

Lucius looked back down to his book and continued reading where he left off.

......This girl will have no need for a wand, she will be the descendant of the 

light and will bear the mark of the elders, the pentagram. She will kill five 

and with each time, gaining something from another.

After her first kill, she will travel to a dragon for shelter. 

After her second, she will learn of her purpose from a wiseman. 

After her third, she will receive a debt from a beggar. 

After her forth, she will turn to a devil for comfort.

After her final kill, she will

The sentence just stopped. Lucius turned the page over and back but no where did it say what she would do.

"Damnit. What good is a book of prophesies, if they don't finish them. What does that girl do after her last kill?" Lucius furiously threw the book into the fire. He already had memorized the prophecy, so there was no reason to keep the book. 

He angrily walked to his room and grabbed a black bag sitting above the fireplace. He grabbed some powder from it and replaced the bag. Throwing the powder, he said where he was going and stepped into the green flames.

______________________

Draco knocked on Remy's door and when she didn't answer walked in. He looked around and didn't see her so sat on her bed to wait. He looked around her room, she had clothes all over her floor, a few books spread out on her desk and assorted jewelry scattered over half of her bedside table. 

__

She's a tad disorganized but I guess its good she's making herself at home. I wonder where she is?

He decided to look at her jewelry, she had a huge collection of necklaces, ranging from fun to sophisticated. Smirking at most of them being snakes, but she also had some with moons, flames, dragons and one with teeth of some kind of animal. 

Noticing she left the drawer open, he pulled it open, to see what was inside and saw something wrapped in a black cloth. Wondering what it was, he picked it up and unwrapped it. He was surprised at what he saw, a magnificently crafted knife. 

He was mesmerized at its craftsmanship and then remembered Remy and his father's conversation the previous day: 

"And you killed her?" Lucius had asked her.

"A knife to the lung."

__

This must be the knife she used to...kill her mother. Sure enough, he looked down at the blade and there was still a smear of blood.

"What are you doing?" Draco spun around and saw Remy emerging from her bathroom, red in the face.

"I..uh...I was waiting for you and...the drawer, it was left open." 

"You should have just shut the drawer. Its not polite to be going through other people's stuff. Knife." She held out her hand and it flew to her. Draco jumped up at the sudden emptiness of his hands.

"I've been meaning to ask you how you do that." He said, walking over to her.

"You ever done things out of pure emotion? When you're scared or mad?" He nodded, so she continued.

"Well its the exact same, except over the years witches and wizards have become so powerful and evolved past the use of wands. Some wizards can already do it, such as Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Tom Riddle and, of course, your father." Draco was shocked at this information. She knew this of his father, whereas Draco didn't even know.

"Only Dumbledore and Riddle are very good at it, the rest only can on simple spells." 

"Riddle?" Draco had never heard the dark lord called that.

"Well, I know that you all are afraid to say his name, like his name will kill you, but I call him his real name, the one he hates." She explained while walking back over to her bedside table and re-wrapping up her knife, putting it back in its drawer. 

"Well my family is not scared of his name, we call him Voldemort. His followers tend to not fear his name, unlike all the muggle-lovers."

"Well, I still like the name Tom Riddle better than Voldemort. So, if I have to be, I will be the only one calling him that." She shrugged and pushed in the drawer and then started picking out jewelry.

"So did Lucius say whether or not we can go shopping?" She picked out the same earrings from the previous night and a choker with a silver Chinese dragon, around the size of a silver dollar, which had a ruby held in it's mouth, suspended from a string of black leather.

"Here let me help you with that." He took the necklace from her and started putting it on her as he continued.

"He said that we can but are to remember to buy you some dress robes and that if you do not have enough money, then to use my own." 

Remy turned around, her earrings already in and walked over to the mirror. After a minute she slid her hands through the length of her hair, as she did her hair began to braid itself. Draco watched in awe, as he had never seen a girl do her hair before. She then pulled the braids from the sides of her head together, at the back of her head. Grabbing, what looked like to Draco as a muggle rubberband, she tied them together into a ponytail. Giving herself a once-over in the mirror, she smiled and then slipped on some sandals. She put some things in her backpack and then put it on.

"Girls take too long to get ready." Draco said and walked towards the door.

"Well next time, don't watch. Its good to look beautiful at all times, it makes a better impression on people. Carmen taught me that..." Remy broke off and Draco could see the pain in her eyes.

"We should get going." Draco broke the silence and smiled at her. She smiled back and walked out of her room at Draco's side. They walked up to Lucius' bedroom, knocked first, then walked in towards the fireplace.

"What are we doing up here?" Remy looked around at the clean and sterilized environment of the room they were in. Draco grabbed a black bag off the mantle and brought it over to her.

"We're going to floo there. Do you know how to?"

"Daisy told me about it but I've never done it. You throw the powder down, then step into the flames, saying where you want to go. Correct?" Draco nodded and handed her the bag

"Take some. We're going to the Leaky Cauldron. I'll follow you, so don't worry." She nodded and nervously took some. She threw the powder into the fireplace and then stepped into it, shouting "Leaky Cauldron".

______________________

Remy appeared in a fireplace in what looked like a bar. It had dim lighting and had a few witches and wizards sporadically placed here and there. She started walking towards the bar to ask where she was when she heard a sound behind her and saw Draco dusting himself off. She then looked into a mirror and noticed herself covered in soot and began also cleaning herself.

After a minute, Draco smiled at her and waved a hand towards the bar.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, Remy." They walked up to the bar and the bartender, noticing Draco, immediately set two wash cloths, a bowl of warm water and a medium sized mirror in front of them. Draco thanked him and picked up the cloth, dipping it in the water and began wiping off his face. Remy followed suit, looking in the mirror to make sure she got her entire face and then she began on her hands. They dried themselves on the rest of the cloth and then the bartender came back, clearing off the items. 

"What can I do for you and your friend, Master Malfoy?" The bartender smiled at them and leaned on the counter.

"I would like some water, Tom. What about you Remy?" 

"Um, can I have a Coke please?" 

"A what, ma'am?" Tom looked confused.

"Never mind. What soda do you have?" Tom looked back to Draco who was just as confused at him.

"Remy, this isn't a muggle place. They do not have muggle drinks." Draco explained and Remy nodded.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot. I guess I will have some water also, please." Tom nodded and smiled before leaving. 

"I keep forgetting. Sorry Draco." Draco shook his head.

"No need to be sorry, Remy. Takes some getting use to." 

Their waters came and they drank, talked some and then walked out to the backyard. Draco showed Remy how to do the sequence of bricks a few times and then they walked through the passageway. 

______________________

Remy was in awe at the sights around her. There were very young and very old wizards, some reading books, others playing games, while more were goggling at the animals and the newest broomstick, the _Nimbus Two Thousand_. Draco then dragged her off down the street til they reached a huge white building, with what looked to Remy like a goblin, guarding the doors.

"Wow." 

Draco led her inside and they headed to an open goblin. They stood there for a full minute before the goblin finished what he was doing and looked down at them. The goblin looked very mean and old, but when he spotted Draco he smiled.

"How may I help you, Master Malfoy?" 

"Do you exchange muggle money here?" The goblin looked very surprised that a Malfoy would have anything to do with anything muggle. The goblin then noticed the pretty girl next to him and nodded.

"Yes, sir. How much do you have?" 

Draco turned to Remy and she pulled out a stack of bills out of her pocket and put them in front of the goblin. The goblin picked them up and looked at them, frowned and then looked at the girl.

"American muggle money? I've never seen it before. I still believe we can exchange it though." Remy sighed in relief and the goblin stepped down from his chair and walked away.

"Muggles have different types of money?" Draco looked confused and Remy nodded.

"I believe American money is universal in most places but different places have different currency. Oh, currency is the name for every kind of paying for things."

"I know what currency is. Muggles are a confusing people." Remy laughed and then the goblin returned with a tray of gold, silver and bronze coins.

"For 12,000 American dollars you have: 2488 Galleons, 14 Sickles and 10 Knuts. Will that be all today?" 

"We need to get her a vault here, preferably near my family's vault. Also, we would like what we don't take with us, deposited in the vault for us." 

The goblin nodded and walked away again. Draco pulled out a medium sized leather bag and handed it to Remy. 

"A present. It's to put your money in." She smiled and let him pile some of the money into the bag and then when the goblin came back, Remy was handed a key.

"You have vault 816, young lady. Don't lose your key or you can not get in." Remy nodded and the two thanked the goblin before leaving.

______________________

"Where are we going now?" Remy asked while she looked around at the shops.

"Madame Malkin's. We need to get you some robes." They walked into the store and were greeted by a witch dressed entirely in mauve.

"Hogwarts already?" The woman was confused.

"No, no. She just needs some normal robes." Draco nodded towards Remy who was wandering around.

"What color would you like young lady?" Remy looked towards Draco, not knowing what to say.

"She needs black, blue, red and green. Two of each." 

Madame Malkin nodded and lead Remy onto a stool and began pinning the robes to their right length. After she was done, she did a spell which duplicated the measurements on the rest of her robes. 

"Can we look at your dress robes?" Madame Malkin showed them where they were and then left to attend the person who just came in.

"These are all so beautiful. Am I going to be able to pay for all this?" Remy looked worried.

"Father said to buy you your robes. Don't worry about it." 

She was going to object but thought better of it. She ended up with beautiful red, blue and green dresses. Draco paid for them and then left.

______________________

"Where now?"

"I think that's everything. We can go where ever you want to go." Remy looked around at all the stores and became a little overwhelmed, so they went and got some ice cream.

"Thanks. You're not as mean as you are in...never mind." She diverted her eyesight but it didn't help.

"What do you mean? As I am in what?" 

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry." Remy got up and began to walk away but Draco grabbed her arm.

"What aren't you telling me Remy?" She suddenly became fascinated by her shoes.

"Remy!" People were now beginning to look so Remy pulled him to a some alley between two shops.

"Fine. Draco...I, I know basically what's going to happen in your first year. How you act and all. See in my time they have books about it. I had just gotten the book with your second year in it when..." Draco stared at her dumbfounded. Remy avoided his eyes and then shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you but...I'm sorry." 

"Remy...do you realize the power you hold with what you know? You could use it to your advantage and...."

"NO DRACO! This is the whole reason I didn't tell you. I can not change history, I will not."

"Why not, you could be rich and powerful. Just imagine..."

"Draco. If I change history, I may not be anymore. The smallest event that's changed could tear two of my ancestors apart and I would never have been born. Who knows what would happen to me. I may die, disappear, or every trace of me would be erased from Earth. Its not worth it to me, I'm sorry if that's selfish." Tears started slowly falling from Remy's eyes and then Draco wiped them away.

"I didn't mean it like that, Remy. I'm sorry. I would never ask you to give up your life for anything." She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Like I said earlier, you're nothing like they say in the book. They make you out to be a heartless bastard." Draco was about to say something when Remy squealed and clapped her hands.

"Can I get a pet? I wasn't allowed one at the orphanage. I've always wanted a cat, oh please Draco?" Draco was happy she wasn't crying anymore so he nodded and she ran off towards the store with Draco dragging behind her.

______________________

The two entered the Magical Menagerie, a store which was crammed with cages all along the walls. As they walked in there was a huge cage of ravens on one side and a huge jeweled tortoise on the other. Remy was looking closer at the tortoise when she heard a loud popping noises behind her and she jumped around. Next to the ravens, was a cage with a few rabbits and a couple of top hats in it. Then a moment later, there were more loud popping sounds and they were all rabbits. She was about to go over to them and then heard meowing and was reminded of why they were here. They walked into the back where there were cages of cats on one side and owls on the other.

__

This setup is kind of cruel, isn't it? Draco then looked at all the cats and blinked in awe.

__

Who knew there was this many cats in the world? This is going to take hours. Draco sighed and then a witch walked up and smiled at Remy.

"Looking for a cat today, kids?" Remy grinned and nodded.

"Do you know what kind you want and maybe I can help you find one." 

"For starters, it has to be black." The witch smiled and pulled out her wand. She mumbled something and all the black cats starting glowing a light blue.

"What else?"

"Very smart and affectionate." A third of the cats stopped glowing.

"Can be trained to go around with me, maybe on a leash?" Five cats stayed glowing.

"If its possible I would also like one who can understand human speech?" Two cats were left.

"Anything else, dear?" 

"May I see the two and decided from there?" 

The witch nodded and took out the first cat and handed it to Remy, then took out the second one. The first cat tried scratching Remy and the second cat hissed and scratched at the first. The witch quickly shoved the first cat back in the cage. Remy smiled at the second cat and took her from the witch. The cat had a beautiful black coat and golden eyes. It reminded her greatly of a small panther.

"What kind of cat is this?" Remy scratched behind the cat's ear and the cat began purring. The witch turned the head towards her and then looked at the body.

"A Bombay. They were bred to look like a mini panther. Would you like to take him?" 

Remy looked at Draco and he nodded. Remy grinned widely and then went to pick out all the cat's accessories. The witch walked up to the counter and Remy and Draco walked to the other side. Remy set the cat down next to a cage of black rats on the counter, which all suddenly hid from sight. Draco paid and then the witch handed Remy a piece of parchment with all the cat's information on it. Remy put the cat's new collar and leash on and they walked out.

______________________

"So what are you going to name him?" Draco finished eating his steak.

"I don't know yet. I've been thinking really hard on it and I still don't know." Remy looked down at the cat sleeping in the chair next to her, in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Only if you could tell me what you'd like to be called." She stroked the cat and the cat looked up at her.

"Sorry to wake you, kitty. Well, we should be going anyway, right?" 

Draco nodded and she grabbed her backpack when some books fell out. Her and Draco began to pick them up when the cat landed on the book Draco was trying to pick up. Draco tried to push the cat off but it hissed and then looked at Remy. The cat stepped off of it and Remy picked it up and read the title.

"Dante's Inferno? What about it?" The cat meowed and pawed at the name.

"What's wrong? Wait a second, can you read also?" The cat meowed and pawed at the name again.

"I really did get a great cat. Well, that's final then. Your name is Dante." Dante rubbed his face against hers and began purring again.

"Who knew cats could be so smart." Draco said after his final shock of the cat's true intelligence had finally worn off.

"Thank you again for buying him for me. Oh yes, Dante this is Draco Malfoy. His father is Lucius Malfoy and they are the people we are living with. Okay?" The cat meowed and she hugged him. 

"We should be getting home before it gets too late. Come on." Draco said looking at the fading light outside.

"Okay." Draco helped Remy up and they gathered up their stuff.

"Is floo safe for cats?" Remy held on protectively onto Dante.

"I'm sure it is. You may want to explain to him what's going to happen so he's not too scared."

"Good idea. Dante, we're about to be traveling and it may be scary, okay? You're just going to have to trust me and to stay calm." The cat meowed and nuzzled into her neck. 

"I think it'll be fine. Come on." Draco stepped forward first and threw the powder into the fireplace and grabbed the bags, walking forward shouting "Malfoy Manor". Remy wrapped the leash around her arm and held on tightly to Dante as she followed suit into the fireplace.

______________________

Remy was greeted by Lucius towering over Draco, who was sprawled over the floor. Lucius was raising his wand again when he flew into the wall behind him. He looked towards the fireplace and saw the angered young girl with a cat. 

"I told you not to hit him anymore, you son of a bitch. If you cannot respect my wishes then I will be leaving. Goodbye." 

Lucius opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Remy helped Draco up and walked out of the room, the cat hissed at Lucius and then followed behind her. A few seconds later, Lucius was dropped onto the floor. He quickly stood up and walked after them.

______________________

When he got to Remy's room he saw Draco lying on her bed, Remy packing and the cat hissing at him from the foot of the bed. Remy didn't even look up to acknowledge Lucius' presence. She finished packing and then looked at Lucius.

"Heal him." 

It wasn't a question, it was a command. Lucius hated to receive commands from anyone, especially those lower than him. Lucius gritted his teeth, walked over to Draco and pulled out his wand. After another look at Remy, he quickly began healing his son. When he was done, Remy gave Draco a once over and smiled.

"Thank you Lucius. Please get out now." Remy lied down next to Draco and brushed his hair out of his face.

"I do not think it is proper for you two to be left alone like that."

"He's only my friend, Lucius. I care for my friends. If you were hurt, I would take care of you also. I will continue to stay here if I get your word that you will not hurt him like this again."

"You are telling me not to discipline my own son? That's preposterous."

"I never said that. There are ways of discipline that are not hateful and cruel, you had better learn them or I will leave here forever."

"That's blackmail."

"No shit. If you haven't guessed yet, I'm intelligent for my age. I'm being fair Lucius. I am grateful for all this but I am not a pushover." Lucius thought this over and then nodded.

"I'll let you have your freedom if you meet some people and attend a few...functions."

"Okay. Go away now, please. He'll sleep here tonight." 

Lucius reluctantly nodded and left. Dante walked up to Remy and curled up next to her and Draco. The two fell asleep, lying next to Draco and guarding him.


	4. Hand In My Pocket

Disclaimer: I do own Harry Potter....really. *looks around nervously* Why are you looking at me like that? Its not like I'm lying. *eyes begin watering* Fine, fine. Its true, I don't own Harry Potter. *runs off crying*

A/N: *coughs* Sorry about that. I missed my drugs today... Anyway, please r/r. Pretty please with sugar on top? 

Draco awoke to something moving on his bed. He sat up quickly and looked around at the room he was in.

__

Where am I? 

He felt something rub against his arm and he looked down to find a black cat. The cat rolled over onto its back exposing his belly. Draco smiled and began to rub his stomach, then he stopped abruptly as a thought popped into his head.

_I don't have a cat..._

He looked over and saw a girl lying next to him, sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her and then began rubbing Dante's belly again.

_Now I know who's room I'm in, but why am I here? What happened yesterday?_

He thought back, to them going to Diagon Alley, shopping, eating and then returning. After that it was a blank, all he could remember was flooing and then feeling immense pain. 

Draco was snapped out of his reverie by the girl next to him stirring. He turned to look at her as she opened her eyes and yawned.

"Good morning, Remy." She smiled at him and then sat up.

"Morning Draco. How are you feeling?" 

"Okay. Why? What happened yesterday?" Remy crossed her legs Indian style and then began petting the very content Dante, who was now getting attention from both kids.

"Your father was being a bastard again. He attacked you, for what reason I don't know. I saved you and then threatened to leave." Draco looked on the floor and just then noticed her bag, filled with most of her belongings.

"I made him heal you and then talked him into leaving you here under my care. I just have to do some things for him but everything is fine." She smiled cheerily at him.

"Ready for some breakfast?" He nodded and headed downstairs, deciding to get dressed later.

______________________

"Okay, good. Now swing your leg over and push off from the ground. Try not go fly too high until you're better at it." 

Draco watched as Remy began hovering above the ground and then slowly moving. After a while, she began doing laps around the trees, going a little faster and higher each time. She then, in a high on the moment, tried to do a loop. 

As she wasn't experienced enough, she let go and began falling. Draco, who was hovering on his own _Comet Two Sixty_ just in case this happened, raced towards her. He caught her just as she was going to hit the ground.

Remy opened her eyes and noticed she was still in he air, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and refused to let go. He gave her a small smile and then slowly made his way to the ground. 

When he did, she quickly dismounted the broom and sat on the ground. Draco sat next to her and put an arm around her. Then they both looked over at the shattered pieces of her broom, which landed in an abrumpo plant, which automatically attacked to kill.

"I'm so sorry. Now your other broom is broken."

"Its fine. How about we go to Diagon Alley to get a new one? I can get you a _Comet_ just like mine. How 'bout it?" She looked at him and nodded. They both ran inside, followed closely by Dante, who was basking in the sun.

______________________

Draco and Remy walked up to Quality Quidditch Supplies and made through the crowd of kids, all trying to get a look at the _Nimbus Two Thousand_. When they finally made it inside, they both began joining others in 'ooh'ing and 'ah'ing. 

The broom was quite magnificent, to say the least. Its mahogany handle was shiny and very sleek, and the twigs all were perfectly aligned and neat. If the broom wasn't good enough, at the top on the broom, "Nimbus Two Thousand" was written in beautiful gold letters, which curled in certain places, just enough to make it look fancy.

All in all, the broom was amazing and everyone knew it. Even Lucius. Which is why after the months of begging and brown nosing on Draco's part, Lucius said _Remy_ could get the broom. 

Draco was jealous and slightly angry of course, since Remy had only been there a few days and already Lucius was favoring her more than his own son. Draco suspected that this was Lucius' way of making up with Remy, so that she didn't have any thoughts of running away.

_I can always use it until she gets use to flying. Then I can always "borrow" it after that..._

Draco smirked to himself as he and Remy stepped up to the counter. They stood there for a good minute before Draco got impatient and cleared his throat. The clerk still didn't notice them, so he cleared his throat louder. Still no notice. Remy dropped a sack of coins onto the counter and automatically the clerk turned around and smiled.

"How may I help you two today?" Draco raised an eyebrow at Remy but quickly turned his attention back to the clerk.

"We would like to purchase a Nimbus Two Thousand." 

This caused the clerk to look so happy that the two kids were sure that he had wet his pants. Then when the clerk looked down in surprise and blushed in embarrassment, they were sure of it. 

They both tried to stiffle a laugh as Remy poured the money out on the counter. The clerk quickly gathered it up and went to fetch a broom. As soon as he left, Remy and Draco burst out laughing. They finally brought themselves to just smile before he got back with her broom.

"Here you go ma'am. Will that be all for you, today?" 

Remy nodded and then as the clerk walked away, Draco nudged her and she looked at the clerk. He was now in new pants. They started laughing again and then turned to leave. When they did, they ran into a couple of redheads.

"Oh sorry." Remy apologized and then saw Draco was looking at the boys in disgust. She frowned and then stuck out her hand to them.

"Remy. Remy Moray, nice to meet you uh..." The redheads looks away from Draco and towards her.

"Hello, I'm Fred Weasley, and this is my brother George." George smiled and shook her hand. Remy smiled at the two which seemed to be identical twins.

"Oh and this is Dra..." 

"We know who he is." George interrupted and glared at Draco.

"Okay...I guess we'll be going then." Remy pulled Draco out of the store.

"Nice to meet you!" Remy yelled over her shoulder at the two boys.

After they were out of the store, Draco pulled Remy to the side and looked very serious. She was confused and was just about to ask about him and the Weasleys when he put up a hand to stop her.

"Never associate with them. Do you understand me? Never associate with muggles, mudbloods, and mudblood lovers. Okay?" Remy was going to object but decided against it and nodded. Draco's face then considerably softened and he smiled.

"Let's get back home then. We need to get ready for the ball tonight." She nodded and they began making their way towards the Leaky Cauldron.

______________________

Remy walked down the stairs to the ballroom, again accompanied by Draco. He was in his usual black dress robes, while Remy wore one of her new dresses. Her dress was a blood red velvet material, that was so dark that you could only see the red in certain lights. It was off the shoulder and flowed to the floor, but besides that it was a very simple dress. 

Remy, not wanting to mess with it, pulled her hair in a bun at the back of her head, with a sliver of hair hanging out on each side, to frame her face. The look was quite simple but didn't take away from her beauty at all. She actually received a few looks from some of the younger boys and a couple from some older ones.

As Draco and Remy walked a ways into the room, Remy stopped and glared. Standing only but a few feet away was Pansy Parkinson. Draco quickly caught the problem, before anything could happen, and turned Remy towards Lucius and began walking over to him.

"Father." Lucius turned towards them and smiled as he set his eyes on Remy.

"Why hello Draco, Remy. You look lovely tonight, my dear." Remy curtsied but didn't smile.

"Lucius. And thank you." Lucius frowned but then quickly began smiling again.

"You're still mad at me? Well that's a shame because you're going to be spending most of the night with me. I need you to meet a lot of people." Remy was going to object and then remembered their deal and nodded.

"You may socialize, Draco. You're not needed." Draco looked hurt but covered it up quickly and then nodded to his father. He gave a quick smile to Remy and then walked away.

"That wasn't very nice, you know." Lucius looked like he was going to laugh at the comment but his upper-class ways wouldn't allow it.

"Come on now, its time for your introductions." 

Lucius held out his arm and Remy nodded and took it. Remy greeted familiar faces along the way, until Lucius found the small group he was looking for and led her to it. She saw that there was three men in the group and none of them looked pleasant, but one was familiar.

"Gentlemen, how are you this evening?" The men turned to see them and gave their 'hello's. A particular man gave Remy a smile that sent shivers down her spine. Nevertheless, she curtsied and smiled at the men.

"Hello again, Mister Parkinson. I already had the....pleasure, of seeing your daughter again." Remy tried to sound sweet but she knew she was failing, since all the men gave a short laugh.

"Yes well, I did make sure that she won't ever do that again." 

Parkinson gave her a smile and Remy could tell that Pansy went through torture. Not that Remy cared about this. Remy smiled back and then Lucius put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now then, I do believe some introductions are in order. Remy Moray, this is Igor Karkaroff and Severus Snape." Lucius pointed to each in turn. Just then, two rather dumb looking men walked up and Lucius sighed as he pointed to them.

"And this is Wardell Goyle and Nicolo Crabbe." Remy shook hands with the two brutes reluctantly and then wiped off her hand on her dress.

"Their sons will be watching Draco this year. To...look out for him. They're are doing their duty already." 

Lucius pointed over to Draco who was flanked by two very stupid looking boys, which were practically identical to their fathers. Draco looked uncomfortable to have them there but did it, probably to get on Lucius' good side. 

Remy gave a forced smile to the two men and Lucius, who, she could tell, thought the same about them. The two men saw that some food was brought out and walked away. Remy turned towards Lucius.

"You gave Draco bodyguards? What, do you think he'll get beat up in an alley and all his money taken?" The four men chuckled and Lucius smiled.

"No my dear, I just want to make sure he's fine. He is going off to Hogwarts soon, you know." Remy then frowned.

"What?" Remy had forgotten all about Hogwarts and how Draco would be going.

"Yes, Snape here is actually a teacher at Hogwarts." Remy nodded.

"I know." Snape looked at her and she came to her senses.

"Oh, I was um...told already. By Draco." He nodded and smiled.

"Karkaroff here, is the headmaster over at Durmstrang. " Remy smiled at him.

_I can't believe I forgot all about Hogwarts. Draco will be leaving and I'll be all alone here with Lucius. Oh that'll be fun! _Remy mentally sighed but kept up her good mood and began a conversation with the four men.

______________________

Remy looked over at Draco, still with Crabbe and Goyle, but was now also accompanied by Pansy and another girl. She saw how Draco was clearly disgusted with Pansy and how she couldn't take a hint. She began to get mad, not out of jealousy, but because Draco was her only friend right now, and Pansy was her enemy who was bugging him. 

"Sorry gentlemen, but I'm going to socialize." 

The men said their good-byes and she nodded to them. Lucius was going to object but Remy waved her hand, pretending to be brushing hair out of her face, and he found he couldn't talk. He gave her a look and she smiled in return, curtsying and walking away.

Lucius then cleared his throat, to check his voice, and was satisfied that it had returned to him. He looked where she was heading and a small smirk came over his lips, quickly disappearing as he turned back to the group.

"Where were we?" 

______________________

"...and then I said...."

"Why hello, Parkinson." 

Pansy looked up and blanched, as Draco smiled at his new company. Then remembering the last time they were together, his smile faded and he stepped in-between them. 

"Hey Rem, finally free of Father's clutches?" Remy nodded and smiled. She then looked behind him at Pansy.

"I heard that your father.....made sure you won't be starting anymore fights. Did you learn your lesson?" Pansy didn't respond and Remy cocked her head to the side.

"I guess not, since its rude not to answer when you're asked a question. Do _I_ need to teach you a lesson?" Pansy whimpered and then collected herself and sneered.

"You're just jealous." Remy scoffed.

"At what, may I ask? Since its certainly not that Draco likes you more than me." Pansy narrowed her eyes but then smiled.

"Well I expect that you _won't_ be attending Hogwarts, since you're already twelve. Yet me and him, will be attending Hogwarts _together_. Since its a guarantee that we're _both_ going _and_ we're going to both be Slytherin. So we'll be able to spend _a lot_ of time together." 

Remy lost her smile and she let sadness rush across her face. As soon as it came, it was gone and anger rose into her cheeks. Remy raised her hand but it was quickly grabbed and she spun around to see who interrupted her.

"I heard you could sing, Remy. Would you please sing for us?" It was Lucius. Remy was going to object but Draco joined in.

"I think that would be a great idea. Go on, Remy." Pansy looked slightly jealous, standing in the background. Remy smirked and she nodded.

"Okay, sure." 

She walked up to a small stage, which had been set up just a few moments ago. Lucius told her the spell for increasing her voice's volume and she cleared her voice before doing the spell. She looked around at everyone and smiled, and then began singing, hearing the music magically playing out of no where.

"_I'm broke but I'm happy   
I'm poor but I'm kind   
I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah _

  
I'm high but I'm grounded   
I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed   
I'm lost but I'm hopeful baby 

  
What it all comes down to   
Is that everything's gonna be fine fine fine   
I've got one hand in my pocket   
And the other one is giving a high five 

  
I feel drunk but I'm sober   
I'm young and I'm underpaid   
I'm tired but I'm working, yeah 

  
I care but I'm restless   
I'm here but I'm really gone   
I'm wrong and I'm sorry baby   
  
What it all comes down to   
Is that everything's gonna be quite alright   
I've got one hand in my pocket   
And the other one is flicking a cigarette   
And what it all comes down to   
Is that I haven't got it all figured out just yet 

  
I've got one hand in my pocket   
And the other one is giving the peace sign 

  
I'm free but I'm focused   
I'm green but I'm wise   
I'm hard but I'm friendly baby 

  
I'm sad but I'm laughing   
I'm brave but I'm chickenshit   
I'm sick but I'm pretty baby   
  
And what it all boils down to   
Is that no one's really got it figured out just yet   
I've got one hand in my pocket   
And the other one is playing the piano 

  
And what it all comes down to my friends, yeah  
Is that everything's just fine fine fine   
I've got one hand in my pocket   
And the other one is hailing a taxi cab

Hmmmhmmmm laaa la la la la"

Remy finished it off and the music slowly died down. Everyone began clapping for her, so she smiled and curtsied. Then she walked off the stage, over to Draco and Lucius, who had moved up during the performance. She received a few 'bravo's from everyone as she made her way to them.

"That was wonderful, Rem! You have such a beautiful voice." 

Draco gave her a warm smile and Remy saw a neglected Pansy walk out of the room, pouting. 

_Oh damn, I almost forgot. Draco is leaving soon. Summer is almost over._ _Oh but everyone is so happy. I'll worry about this tomorrow._

Remy danced the rest of the ball. Her partners included: Draco, Lucius, Parkinson, Snape, Nott, and Karkaroff. Lucius decided not to torture her by making her dance with either Crabbe or Goyle. 

Some time in the early morning hours, everyone dispersed and Remy and Draco were allowed to go to bed. They walked each other up the stairs, stopping when they got to Remy's hallway.

"Night, Draco. See you in the morning."

"Yeah. G'night, Rem." 

Remy crawled into bed, feeling very exhausted. But now that her mind was slowing down, she was unable to forget about the summer's end. She felt very sad but pulled out a small vial that she had bought while in Diagon Alley. She looked at it for a second, contemplating it, then downed the vial and laid down. Falling asleep only seconds later.

______________________

"I got it! I got it!" 

Remy flew towards Draco, who was hovering near by, and held out her hand. Sitting in her palm, a small golden ball unwrapped it's wings. She had caught the snitch. Draco was trying to teach her quidditch, but first he needed to see what position she was best at. 

He had let the snitch go about five minutes ago and she had already caught it. That had been her fifth time in about two hours. The first time, of course, took the longest at thirty minutes. Then slowly the time dwindled down as she got the hang of it.

Draco grabbed the snitch and smiled. She was better than him at being a seeker. It took him at least three times as long to catch the snitch, since he tended to lose it quite often. He was actually a very good beater. 

The two positions both had to do with hand-eye coordination but he wasn't as quick handed as she was. Although, she did explain that was because she had become quite the pickpocket, especially after she had learned to use magic. Before then though, all she had were brains and quick hands.

"That's enough for now, let's go in for lunch." 

Remy nodded and they flew down to where Dante was lying, under the shade of a huge tree. Dante sat up and stretched, then walked over and began rubbing his face on Remy's leg, purring.

"Oh hello, my beautiful kitty. Come on inside. We'll get the house elves to make you that tuna and chicken dish that you like." She picked him up and Draco put the snitch back into a box on the ground and shut it, then the two walked inside.

______________________

They were almost to the dining room when Draco stopped and groaned. Remy turned around and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to lock up the quidditch box. The balls will be able to get out!"

"Oh, do you want me to help?" Draco shook his head and smiled.

"Go on ahead. Try and butter up my father into letting us go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. You know he likes you best anyway." 

Remy though about objecting, but even she knew he was right. She nodded and he headed back the way they came. 

She sat down at the table and smiled at Dante, who walked over to his own miniature table in the corner. As soon as they both sat down, food appeared on each table. Dante, who only had a plate of food, began eating almost instantly. Remy, on the other hand, was about to start filling her plate when two owls swooped inside. 

One owl circled around and then flew back outside, probably looking for Lucius. The second owl however, dropped a letter between her and Draco's plates. She looked down at it and frowned, a feeling of sadness flowing over her. The letter was flipped to the back, where she saw an unmistakable crest sealed on the back.

Suddenly not feeling hungry, she stood up and walked swiftly out of the room. Dante looked up at her once, watching her leave, and then returned to his meal. 

Not even a minute later, Draco stumbled into the room looking exhausted. He bent over, hands on his knees and panting. He was so tired, he didn't notice that the only other occupant of the room was Dante.

"Maybe I should have gotten you're help. The snitch got out," He took a few breaths and then continued, "I tried to catch it but it kept flying in circles around me, toying with me! I was finally ab.." Draco stopped as he finally looked up and saw the table empty.

"Rem? Where are you?" He looked around and saw Dante eating off his little plate.

_Well she was already here. I guess she just went to her room or the bathroom or something. I'll go ahead and start._

He walked over to the table and was about to sit down in his seat, when he saw the letter sitting on the table. He picked it up and saw the crest, practically jumping for joy, he ran as decent as was possible, all the way to Lucius' office.

When he got there he knocked on the door and burst in before he could get an answer. Unfortunately for Draco, his father was being pleasured by a very scantily dressed woman. The moment Lucius noticed him, Draco could have sworn his father would kill him.

Lucius pushed the woman off and quickly redressed himself. The woman grabbed her clothes and then threw some powder into the fireplace, saying a place and disappearing almost instantly. 

Draco, during all of this, was too stunned to do anything but stand there shocked. He knew his father wasn't loyal to his mother and that he had tons of female 'friends' over all the time, Lucius told Draco this only months earlier. But Draco hadn't ever actually seen his father in the act, and he was glad. But now...

Lucius advanced on Draco, the look of death in his eyes. He pulled out his wand ready to use it, then saw the letter he was holding. He grabbed the letter out of his hand and looked at it. Almost immediately the anger faded and was replaced by a look of glee. Draco personally, had never seen his father this happy but felt very relieved he wouldn't be hurt anytime soon.

"I was wondering when this would come. So I was right..." Draco chanced speaking.

"Right about what?" Lucius looked at him and smiled.

"We're going to Diagon Alley. Go fetch Miss Moray, would you?" Draco broke into a smile and then began half running to Remy's room.

A/N: Okay, that's it. Sorry it's so short people, but I didn't want to go past this part for this chapter. So, does anyone know what the letter is? It's pretty easy. If I can get three correct guesses, I'll move this up on my list of stories to do. If not, then this will stay at the bottom of my list. Oh and the song is "Hand In My Pocket" by Alanis Morisette. Well bye guys, please R/R!


End file.
